


love to get done

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, little bit of fluff and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: When she returns, Maze is sprawled on the mattress, propped up on one arm while a strap-on dangles tantalizingly from a finger. "Fuck or be fucked?" she asks, one eyebrow cocked.Eve's eyes light up.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	love to get done

The first time they come together, it's a whirlwind of teeth and tongue and fingers, and they don't stop until they've each had at least four orgasms and Eve wanders off to the bathroom on the wobbly legs of a fawn. Neither knows what day it is, and neither care.

When she returns, Maze is sprawled on the mattress, propped up on one arm while a strap-on dangles tantalizingly from a finger. "Fuck or be fucked?" she asks, one eyebrow cocked.

Eve's eyes light up. 

Maze sits at the edge of the bed, fixing the straps where they sit on Eve’s hips, every touch a brand, and Eve hopes that she leaves fingerprints scattered across her skin. Her fingers slip beneath the leather, adjusting the base and she swipes one finger though Eve’s soaking folds. Eve’s hips jerk, and Maze smiles. Smirks, really, her hand firmly gripping the silicone cock. “Tell me, then,” she purrs, running her tongue up the base of it before sitting back. “How would you like me?”

Eve is no stranger to this, but it has been a while, and this is Maze, and she has never desired something more in her life then to see her come apart over and over, to see the hardened warrior, Lilith’s favorite daughter, undone beneath her. “This is fine,” she replies, climbing up on the bed to loom over Maze, to push her back onto the mattress as she crawls a little ungracefully over Maze’s body. The toy catches at Maze’s hip, shifting so the base presses against her, and Eve chokes out a whine.

“Is that so?” comes Maze’s voice low in her ear, and the other woman shifts further up the mattress until she can rest against the pillows. Eve is helpless to do anything but follow, her desire a magnet seeking North, but she wants this, she feels how much she wants this, and she drops down to press a kiss to Maze’s lips.

It’s still there, that thing she felt when they kissed for the first time in the law firm, the thing she had elected to ignore, the thing she tasted again and again when she returned and Maze’s tongue plundered her mouth. Except now it’s heightened, the scent of fresh soil after the rain, and Eve’s grip tightens on Maze’s shoulders. “You gonna fuck me or what,” Maze says when they break apart, but her voice is breathless, and  _ Eve did that. _ It sends a jolt of pleasure through her, and it’s all she can do not to chase the feeling, lick her way into Maze’s mouth, and drown in it.

Instead, she draws away, settles atop Maze’s thighs, and this is the only throne she could ever want. Her eyes roam Maze’s body, surveying her kingdom, watching the rise and fall of her chest. “Um,” she says after a moment, biting her lip. “Lube?”

Maze huffs a laugh. “Bedside drawer,” she replies. “Don’t need it though.”

Eve leans forward to press a kiss to her shoulder before climbing off to rifle through the drawer. “Yes you do.” The bottle is heavy in her hand when she settles back atop Maze. The other woman watches in fascination, a hunter stalking prey, as Eve slicks up the toy. She feels a new flush spreading across her chest as Maze reaches to trail her finger against the underside of it. Her hands fall to Eve’s waist, and Eve adjusts the tip of the cock so it’s pressed just so against Maze. “Now I’m gonna fuck you,” she says, pushing in with a roll of her hips.

Maze’s grip tightens, and her lip curls up into a snarl.

Eve fucks like she dances, with abandon, hips moving to the rhythm of their heartbeats, the sound of her own pleasure. Her hands splay on Maze’s abdomen, feeling the muscles as Maze bucks to meet each thrust, taking her deep and always wanting more. She feels the leather straps stick to her sweat-slick skin, feels the base of the cock press against her clit, feels fingernails rake down her thighs. The word  _ harder _ is gasped between breaths, slipping from Maze’s lips and she catches it in her hands.

She doesn’t know what it’s like to break, not here, where she had always been strong. Even in the Garden with his head between her thighs, she had given her all. “C’mon,” she says, tugging Maze up, clutching her shoulders until she’s seated in the other woman’s lap, cock still buried within her.

There’s nothing gentle about the way Maze kisses her then, and Eve whines, rolling her hips again, a stutter to her movement as she tries to start up a rhythm again. “Good girl,” Maze whispers against her lips.

“No,” she replies, digging her fingers into Maze’s flesh and moving sharply. She has spent too long being good, too long being other people’s good. She has not yet found her own good, but she knows it will not be in this moment. Maze whines at the adjustment, scrapes her teeth across Eve’s shoulder, and  _ god, _ she’s so close, chasing her pleasure against the friction of the toy, hips snapping against Maze’s. She chases freedom and it is granted here, in a demon’s lap, in leather straps and the holy ecstasy of pleasure. 

She almost falls first,  _ did _ fall first, but Maze pulls their hips flush, biting back a cry as she comes. Eve shifts and  _ oh,  _ there are sparks shooting through her, and her own words are muffled in the crook of Maze’s neck as she ruts against the base of the toy, wanting more, wanting fire, until she has hit the ground and Maze has stilled her hips with a firm grip.

The straps loosening around her waist barely register until Maze is lifting her, breath hitching as the cock slips from her. Eve feels lighter without the small weight of the harness around her, and she presses up against Maze, bereft. “Shower or bath?” she hears through the haze of soreness, and she can only say  _ Both? _ before Maze has nudged her away with a laugh.

“My turn next,” Maze says, tugging her off the bed. “But after that, you can fuck me whenever you like.” Eve stumbles, catching herself on Maze’s arm, feeling very much like she had only once before. She leans her weight against the other woman, satisfied, satiated, and in love.


End file.
